With the complexity surrounding modern construction projects, dissemination of project information can be a formidable task. For example, a roadway construction project can impact millions of people every day as they travel the effected roads. Further, it is common for large projects to involve many contributing organizations, as well as numerous stakeholders. As these projects may require years to complete, efficiently managing and distributing project information is a critically important task.
When handling project information, one of the many challenges is maintaining current information while avoiding outdated or stale content. As known to those in the art, project schedules change frequently and for a variety of reasons. Further, information may originate from numerous different sources. For example, consider a road construction project. Traffic data representing real-time conditions may be received from a traffic operations center, while construction phasing, closure schedules and alerts may be received from other entities and organizations. Of course, traffic data may be of interest regardless of whether a construction project is active on a given roadway.
Content management platforms for managing and distributing project information currently exist, but these platforms are neither capable of combining current project data from a variety of sources into a single interface nor capable of providing adequate messaging utilities for notification services. While web pages today may provide real-time traffic information, these web pages do not incorporate project information such as up-coming construction or event schedules. Further, these traffic interfaces do not permit user selection of routes for notifications or alert. Also, currently available systems are not capable of efficiently managing feedback from stakeholders with tools, for example, to handle electronic correspondence. Accordingly, there is a need, among other things, for improved systems and methods for managing and communicating information such as project information and traffic information.